starwarsunleashedrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Invidia Decuir
Incarnation. Creation. Countess. Shaman. Nightsister. Invidia Decuir is the child of Santeria Decuir and of the Force. Created through Midichlorian Manipulation, the Nightsister was designed to be the incarnation of the High Priestess. She is one of two children created by such a method, Invidia being the last and the only female. 'Personality and Character Traits' 'Personality' 'Character Flaws and Strengths' Flaws: Prideful, Promiscuous, Deceiving; Apathetic to non-relatives; Persistent addictive tendencies; Violent temper; Jealous; Impulsive; Reckless; Sarcastic Strengths: Fiercely loyal to family; Independent; Intelligent; Decisively clever; Adventurous; Determined; Ambitious; Observent; Driven; Dedicated; Tenacious 'Characteristics' »» Sexuality: Omnisexual »» Likes: Bubble Baths; Pumpkin Scented Candles; Art Museums; Religious Fanaticism; Torture; Shadow Magick; Zombification; Burning people at the stake; Falling Leaves; Self Infliction; Urban Legends; Blood Play; Gardening; Billiards; Silk; Thunderstorms and Lightning; Wine; Escape Artistry; Black and White holomovies; Snow; Ballroom dancing; Midnight strolls »» Dislikes: Not being in control; Poor hygiene; Children; Colour - Pink; Mucus; Surprises; Suicides; Moralists; Peace Movements; Unintelligent people; Defeat; Being ignored; General stupidity; Disorganization; Crowded places; Circuses; Being late; Bright colours »» Fears:'''Dying; Beheaded »» '''Disorders: God Complex; Sado-Masochism »» Hobbies: Ice Skating; Sword Swallowing; Sword Juggling »» Other: 'Physical Attributes' 'Appearance' She is of an under average height standing just around four foot and eleven inches. Invidia's weight as regular as most ladies' though it fluctuates up and down by five pounds. She is a dainty woman with a willowy frame though her bust and hips are rather accentuated and are prominent at first glance. She values the beauty in everything, mostly in physical forms. Eyes of deepest spun grey provide a more sinister gaze with long sweeping onyx lashes accompanied by sweeping arched brows; the eyes are prominent, noticeable, against her olive-toned skin which gives her more an exotic look. Peach lips accentuate the other finer features of Invidia's face, coming to a full pout with decorated perfect straight and white teeth. Thick raven hair crowns over her head, often falling to rather straighten styles with barely noticeable ringlets that grace the arch of her lower back. Distinguishing Marks/Scars/Tattoos: Mark of The Coven. Garb: Accessories: 'Description' Personal Connections Abilities and Training Data »» Master(s): Arcadia Djo :: Aria Santori :: Theodius Wendigo »»''' Acolyte(s):' Dagger Bacquin :: Ariel :: Darth Vicious :: Darth Yamato :: Julian :: Lilith Hafon :: Matthias Conrad :: Muad Dib :: Nevaeh Decuir :: Sycthe Shatterstar :: Thanatos Marzullo :: Valderon Kai :: Cadence Marzullo Necromancy= |-|Spectromancy= |-|Other Abilities= |-|Nightsister Techniques= *Chant of Resurrection *Ears of the Chiroptix *Mesmerism *Revitalization of The Whuffa *Scream of the Ssurian *Sense of Veshet *Speed of the Toocha *Spell of Interpretation *Surge of the Brier *Touch of Kiin'Dray Assets and Possessions 'Amulets and Talismans' '''Amulets': Talismans: 'Holocrons' 'Weaponry' Lightsabers: Whips: 'Miscellaneous' Origins Pelagon offered a safe haven for the High Priestess, Santeria Decuir, as she had decided to thrice create life through Midichlorian Manipulation. Her sons, Cassiel and Asatru, though as accomplished as they were had not been the fabric needed for the future of the Witches. or her legacy. With the Force, the Nightmother had created another being within herself - a daughter. Invidia was to be groomed to be a replica of herself, to be guided by her hand and carry out what desires where had. She would become a formidable instrument used to weave into place the ever rising powerhouse known as The Coven.. Character Sources KNOWLEDGE IS POWER Invidia Decuir's Training and Trials *Time Cast a Spell on You Complete *Teaching an Incarnation (Invidia) *I'm gonna grape ya (Invidia) *Trial by Fire: Path to Knighthood – Invidia Decuir * Trial by Fire: Invidia Decuir *Trial by Invocation: Path to Masterhood (Invidia) Acolyte Training and Trials *Death Becomes Her *Upon there Deaths (Sorcerer of Rhand) | Over the Hills and Far Away (Dagger) Complete | Trial by Fire-Path of the Sorcerer -Dagger Bacquin *Tasting the Devil's Pride (Matthias)(Training)(Complete) | Trial by Fire - Path to Knighthood Matthias Konrad *Looking Over A Ruined World (Intro/Training) *A New Path to Power (Sorcerer of Rhand trainer needed) *A Sith and a Witch meet in the woods....(Open, need a trainer) *Help Me Return To My Glory (Seeking Master) *Changes in Latitudes, Changes in Attitudes *Midnight Oil :: Muad Dib :: -Spectromancy *Generation Hex (Nevaeh Decuir) *Treading the Path of the Goddess (Intro/Training) *Trial By Fire: Path to Knighthood (Thanatos Marzullo) *Scribing (Invidia/Valderon) THE DARKNESS IS LIGHT ENOUGH *YEEEEHAAAA! Ran-Cor Round-Up! *Always a Pleasure to Meet a Jedi *Wait, you guys got wands? (WoD Takeover of Dathomir) *Urban Legend Series: Sleepy Hollow (WoD) *Book of the Damned Chapter THREE!: Delek (WoD/Delek/Invite) TWICE UPON A TIME *The White Sands of Spira, (Invidia), open *Don't Fear the Reaper (Santeria/WoD/Invite) MOTHER'S LITTLE HELPER *Of Ice and Sand (Hapes Consortium/Witches of Dathomir) *Nightsister Roulette - Takeover of Dathomir *Sell your secrets to me... for a price. *Aftermaths and Broken Dreams (WoD/INVITE) APOCALYPSE PUSH *Urban Legend Series Reboot: Sleepy Hollow (WoD) *Envoys to Harnaidan! - A Contract is Opened AFTERSHOCK *Many Bloody Returns (TGE/WoD/Invite) *Wicked as They Come [PoD/WoD) *The Witches of......... Concordia? ( TUF/WOD ) HEADS WILL ROLL *Rivers of Rage Devide (WoD) *Promises fulfilled (Santeria and her invited) *Lick a Witch for Luck *Even the Crimson Bleed *Sitting on the Dock of a Bay *Sacrifice and Ritual (Witches of Dathomir) BURN BABY BURN *Relics of the Past (WoD/TGE) *Kashyyyk is on Fire! (OPEN) *All My Secrets Lies (WoD) *Moonlight and Dynamite (Witches of Dathomir/Invite) A NECESSARY EVIL *Everybody Talks [Mistryl) *Take The Long Way Home [Mazen) *Disposable Teens{Ariel/Invite} *The Senate Is In Session! (Open) *Trials and Tribulations on Concordia(WoD, TJC) *The Mother's Face WICKED GAME *Underneath It All - (Open) *Secrets Are of Thorns and Ice (Isaac) *Dearly Departed (Moridin) *Bride of The Monster (Witches of Dathomir) OUT OUT BRIEF CANDLE *Homecoming Princess (WOD/Open) *Trahison et Sang (WoD) *This is awkward...but(Invidia/Open) *Radioactive (Open) *Dathomir: In from the Cold (Open) CURSE FOR WHAT AILS YOU *You Must Embrace A Larger View of the Force - [Santeria/WOD) *Whiskey and Witches (Christian, WoD) *Generation Hex (Nevaeh Decuir) *Here We Go Again (Decuir/Invite) *Temple of the Blueleaf Cluster, Yavin IV FIRST BITE IS THE DEEPEST *The Celestial War - Galactic Invasion *The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway (WoD/Open) *Bringing life to a wasteland ( WOD/TUF) *Give Me Mercy For My Dreams (WoD/Invite) YOU GIVE ME FEVER *Lowdown And Dirty (Dagger/Open) *BananaHornets! (Decuirs/Invite) *You need a permit for those things....(Open/TGU/WOD) *Handle Your Scandal (Open) THERE WILL BE BLOOD *Sick And Twisted Affair EVERYBODY WANTS TO RULE THE WORLD Category:Dathomiri Category:Celestial Category:Morganian Category:Females Category:Character Category:Nightsisters Category:Necromancer Category:Nobility